what lays beneath
by do you really care
Summary: This is a harry/draco story. they are in their 7th year and... :) this is rated R becouse i might get too grafic in the future! that is it for now, are you interested yet?
1. Default Chapter

A/N- hello to all the sick puppies who came to read my fic ****

A/N- hello to all the sick puppies who came to read my fic. J 

This story takes place in Draco's and Harry's 7th year. I don't want to tell you much and leave a place for surprises. 

****

Warning – this story is a slash between Harry/Draco. If you aren't open-minded or under 13 this story isn't for you. So don't you even dare complaining about it.

Please, always read what I'm writing in here, it can answer some of your questions in the future and 'Cause it makes me nerves answering twice on pointless questions and complains.

****

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Well, maybe only the plot line because I hardly see such thing happening to Harry/Draco in J. K. Roling's version.

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter one:

An interesting day.

*****

It was a day like any other day, just slightly different. 

Harry woke up and turned in bad, he was highly confused. 

Ron was already standing at the foot of his bad talking non-stop. 

_It's going to be a long day_ , thought Harry to himself. _It's hard enough as it is without seeing Draco in each and every one of his classes for the entire day _. 

Harry was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't even noticed that Seamus was taking a shower when he stepped into the bathroom (a nice mental image)

*****

Time went by and it was the middle of their third potions lesson. Harry was sitting at the far end of the classroom absorbing every single motion that was made by Draco.

He was so rapped- out in this occupation that he didn't notice throwing Dragon skin into his potion, when he clearly heard Snape saying that Dragon skin in this potion would cause a fetal chain reaction which will eventually cause an explosion.

*****

Draco had just finished his potion successfully and was ready to leave, when he heard a loud explosion noise coming from the back of the class. 

He turned around in time to see Harry's eyes looking back at him before his vision blackened. 

*****

Harry was thrown at the far wall and the last thing he saw was Draco's beautiful eyes looking at him.

*****

Harry woke up in the Hospital wing. He opened his eyes to a sight that made him believe he was having delusions. 

As his vision cleared he could spot Draco's features. A boy with silvery blond hair and beautiful icy blue eyes was looking back at him, with a huge smile on his face. Indeed it was Draco who was sitting on a chair next to his bad.

_Am I dreaming, I must be dreaming_ Harry thought to himself, especially because he was dreaming of Draco every single night. He closed his eyes and opened them again he was still there.

" _Hallo sleeping beauty_ ", he heard Draco say. Still smiling at him clearly bemused of his surprised face. 

" _What are you doing here Malfoy_ " harry managed to spit.

" _You would think, a person would call you by your first name, after spending most of his last year naked in your bad _". Said Draco still smiling. 

~*~*~*~*~

Still no action in this chapter my dears but worry not. If you review, you will see the action. 

Well you know the dill, if you liked the fic' you should, sorry** must **review, review even if you didn't like the fic', if you have suggestions, complains etc…

****

Thanx' to my beta reader **Liat**. To all the people who'll review the fic'. To those who wont, I'll probably curse you 'till the day I die. J 


	2. harry's dream

Harry's expresion softend and a cerful amile spread on his face ****

A/N- than'x to all the lovely people who reviewed my fic (the thank you list is in the end). It's not an amnesia you'll see. Sorry about the cliffhangers, I can't help it.

****

Warning- a slash story between Harry/Draco. May contain graphic details. If you don't like such things, go away and don't complain. 

****

Disclaimer – I own nothing, but I still want Draco! 

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter two:

Harry's dream

*****

Harry's expression softened and a careful smile spread on his face. His smile faded and he said:

"_Wasn't my fault…_" Harry started but suddenly stopped.

Draco stopped smiling and carefully examined Harry's body.

"_What are you doing, Draco_?"

"_Remembering the good old times_" Draco sighed.

"_No, here I mean_", said Harry can't help but smiling. 

"_Oh, I came to tell you we got a week detention, and look after you for a while_". 

"_We?_" Harry looked at Draco, confusion clearly visible on his face. "_ I was the one who blew up the potions lab_".

"_Well, you did, but I kind of said that I was the one who switched between the bottles containing the Dragon skin and the Alligator skin_". Draco grinned "_So, I guess that we both deserve this detention_".

"_But why?_" said Harry and then quickly added "_No, don't tell me_".

"_I won't_" said Draco and gave Harry a smile that made him seriously doubt Draco's intentions.

*****

Harry was laying on the bad in the Hospital wing it was his 5th and final day before he would return to his regular classes. However this was the last thing on his mind. He was thinking of his detention with Draco. He missed him so much… his silvery hair, his eyes, his lips, his smooth body, his love and caring, the great sex and even the kinky games.

Draco was the only one he ever truly loved.

He finally got up to a sitting position and covered his half-naked body, when Hermione entered the room. 

__

"_How are you Harry?_" she inquired.

"_I'm fine_", said Harry in a tone which made her feel uncomfortable.

"_What were you thinking putting Dragon skin in this potion._." Hermione started again to Harry's great annoyance.

Harry lay down again and let Hermione's unstoppable babbling put him to sleep.

*****

It his dream he came back to the transfiguration class on their 6th year. He was pared with Draco and each of them was supposed to turn his given Rabbit into a different sort of an animal. A single mistake made by both of them turned into a heated argument, which caused them to turn each other instead of their Rabbits into animals.

Harry turned Draco into the snake he is, while Draco decided that Harry would look better as a female cat. 

Prof. McGonagall was so mad. She gave them a whole week of detention in the same classroom. At the time Harry could not imagine a better punishment.

The detention started o.k. He and Draco were sitting on the opposite sides of the classroom staring at each other. Draco suddenly leapt of the table and with amazing speed crossed over to where Harry was sitting grabbed his face and gave him a deep full kiss.

Harry jumped back and pressed himself into the wall. He had nowhere to escape.

His surprise and shock got the worse of him.

Draco moved even closer. 

Harry couldn't react and gave up when Draco pressed him to the wall, his soft kisses caressing Harry's gentle skin.

Harry felt like screaming _Stop, get off of me you sick bastard_, but he didn't. Deep down inside of him it felt right, he wanted it, oh, how much he wanted it.

Draco let go of Harry and stared at the clear look of desire spread on Harry's face. As he made an attempt to figure out the meaning of that look on Harry's face, he was interrupted by Harry's lips that were now pressed hard on his.

Draco was caught in the heat of the moment, he quickly removed Harry's robe and tore his shirt, his lips traveled on Harry's hot body. The moans escaping Harry's mouth made Draco even more determined to feel Harry's innocent body lay under his own…. 

~*~*~*~

Thanx' to **Liat** my beta reader. Read and review. 

And now to the thank you list:

****

Thanx' to: **Nikto** (Why no one? What do you think, of course!), **TicTac** (thank you, stop with the spelling thing and read my info first. It's there for a reason. Sorry), **Abbey **(does it really sounds like a soap opera?), **CrystalStarGuardian** (Draco is so cute, great review, never seen one like it, actually I never got one like it, thank you!), **Prongs** (thanx', is that means you're gonna continue reading it?), **Catriona Snipe**, **Death & a kitten** (it was a smiley who transformed into a "j" when I uploaded the chapter), **Kate**, **Allie potter**. 

Oh, and thanx' to myself for reviewing my own story. 


	3. Back to reality

Harry was laying on one of the tables in transfiguration class completely naked, by his side lay draco, who was now fast asleep ****

A/N- than'x for all the lovely reviews. I can't believe you liked it ^_^

****

Warning – you know the dill Harry/Draco etc, etc… 

****

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

****

~*~*~*~

Chapter three:

Back to reality. 

*****

Harry was laying on one of the tables in transfiguration class completely naked, and by his side lay Draco, who was now fast asleep. 

Harry was confused and thought to himself _What have I done?_ as obvious as it may be. 

He felt betrayed. Not because of what happened with Draco the other night, but because he liked it.

It felt right, Draco's lips traveling all over his body, Draco's firm body pressed against his own. 

Beside him Draco was talking in his sleep, the silent half words turned into screams. Draco's eyes shot open and he grabbed harry who was shaking him at the time, yelling for him to wake up. 

After Draco relaxed, he turn towards Harry and hugged him whispering "Hold me" into his ear.

"_Everything is going to be O.K_." harry said, not believing his own words.

_Everything is not o.k._ He thought to himself, _I'm sleeping with the enemy_.

"_Harry can I tell you something_" Draco interrupted his thoughts. 

"_Sure_" Harry said with only slight hesitation.

"_I'm afraid Harry_"

"_Afraid of what?_"

"_My father…_ " Draco sighed. 

"_It's alright I understand_"

"_Do you?_" Draco questioned. "_It doesn't really matter, the only thing that matters in my book is…_" Draco hesitated but continued "_Is that I love you Harry Potter, I knew it for a while. The only reason you are here now, is because I wanted this detention, I knew that this was the only way I could explain myself to you, and not get kicked out of school_ (Or arrested, Harry was still a minor while Draco was already 18)."

"_So, are you saying you've deliberately annoyed me to get this detention?_"

"_Well, yea_"

"_Couldn't you just ask me out or something_" Harry asked innocently.

Draco and Harry glared at each other and after realizing what Harry just said, they both collapsed laughing on the floor. (They were still naked and the floor was cold).

*****

(Back in the infirmary) 

Harry woke up and slowly opened his eyes to find Draco's lips pressed against his own. 

To Draco's surprise harry grabbed him and pulled him onto the bad next to him. Draco drew the curtains around the bad and let Harry's gentle kisses make him forget about his worries.

*****

When Harry woke up it was evening and Draco wasn't there. He slowly got dressed and got up.

Madam Pompery released him earlier but not before she made him promise he'll go straight to the Gryfindor tower.

On his way to the tower he met Draco who was lurking in the shadows, waiting for him. 

"_Hi love_", said Draco in a cat like purr, that made Harry jump. 

"_Draco, you scared me half to death_", said Harry with a slight smile. (He remembered how Draco used to frighten him each time he caught him in the halls)

"_We have to talk_", said Draco no longer smiling.

"_I know, but not today. Meet me here tomorrow night_".

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss and continued on his way.

*****

Harry came into the Gryfindor common room and set on one of the fluffy chairs. 

He was looking at Hermione and Ron who were sitting in front of him.

"_What's going on Harry? You are not the same since the beginning of the year_", said Hermione.

"_What are a few months between friends_", said Harry.

"_C'mon Harry talk to us, we're your friends_"

"_Is it you-know-who again?_" asked Ron.

"_Yes Ron, you got me, I'm Lord's Voldmort sex slave_"

"_Harry!_" Ron and Hermione yelled together.

"_Listen, I don't feel like talking right now. I'm going to be alright guys, don't worry about me_" said Harry and headed to his dormitory.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with worry glances and returned to their occupations.

*****

(Next day, evening)

Harry was on his way to meet Draco. Although Harry knew what is going to be said, he still was nervous. He knew the reason Draco left him in the end of last year; he just needed to hear him say it.

He knew one of the things Draco hated was admitting he is human too and capable of making mistakes.

Harry was walking down the corridor when suddenly someone caught him and dragged him into the shadows. 

*****

Draco was lurking in the shadows as usual. He saw Harry coming but also sensed he was being followed.

Draco leapt out of his hiding in the shadows and grabbed Harry. He dragged him into the shadows and held his hand on his mouth. After sensing the danger had passed, he released Harry and gave him a big kiss.

"_Be quiet my love, we are being followed_" Draco whispered into Harry's ear before releasing him completely.

"_I know, I've sensed something was wrong_", said Harry. He sighed "how much I hate this sneaking around" 

"_I know how you feel_", said Draco in a lousy attempt to cheer Harry up.

"_You are such a liar, you wouldn't give a damn even if we were doing it on a stage of a freakin theater, while everyone would be watching_"

"_All right if you insist, but only if my father and Voldmort won't sit on the first row_" Draco grinned.

"_Shat up, we came here to clear some things out, not to joke around_"

Draco stopped smiling and said, "_I'll start!_"

~*~*~*~ 

Thanx' to Liat, my beta reader (She hates this sort of stories). 

Thanx' to: **Nikto** (I understand), **CrystalStarGuardian** (and more you shall get, btw although my first story sucks, I do have a scene of Draco in a thong), **Allie Potter** (this is the first, a good story I mean), **Death & A Kitten** (hi Anna, feel better now, btw you are the last person to talk about spelling. Oh it's either spelt or spelled : P), **Emily** (I will), **Serena** (I draw my ideas from my life experience and I don't think you can handle it, just kidding). 

And of course me for reviewing my own story.


	4. The talk

There was an acword silence for a while and draco began ****

A/N- Than'x to all the reviewers. 

I have a selfish request for you, I would like you to review each chapter since I give a lot of thought to each chapter I write. Btw if you are going to be bad reviewers it might take me longer to post the next chapter. You think this is evil, you're absolutely right. ^_^

Enjoy!

****

Warning – you know!

****

Disclaimer- I own nothing, but if only I could have Draco…

~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter four:

The talk

*****

There was an awkward silence for a while and Draco began.

"_It started when I came home for the vacation._

__

My mom jumped at me out of nowhere and started mumbling things like: 

"**_You are still my son, I will always love you_**" 

__

And all that, but then she tried to convince me to leave the house before my father is home. 

__

In the beginning I couldn't quite grasp what the hall was she talking about but when I did it was too late. 

Lucius was already dragging me to the dungeons. 

__

I tried to resist but it was no good, so I gave up and followed _I hate the man_ Draco thought to himself but continued. 

__

Where was I? Oh yea. 

__

We reached the dungeons and he threw me to the far wall and cuffed me. At that moment I realized what was going on. 

He hit me and said:

"**_You have disgraced me boy_**" 

__

I kept quiet. 

"**_So, aren't you even going to beg for my forgiveness boy?_**". _Said this unworthy excuse for a human being. _

__

I still kept quiet but the bastard continued. 

"**_You have betrayed me with no other then Harry Potter the master's greatest enemy_**", _he said_. "**_You have to be punished" he laughed and then said "Curoccio!_**"

__

He tortured me for 5 days until I've managed to escape. 

__

I sneaked into my room during the night and with my mom's help I took most of my things and ran away. I've managed to hide from him for the entire summer. During that time I managed to find out we were being followed but I don't know who was it". 

"_I love you Harry but I have to be careful, I did it to protect you_".

"_I can protect myself, you should have told me then_"

"_I only did what I thought was best my love. Forgive me!_"

"_You know, if you told me that in the beginning of the year, I would have told you who was the spy_.."

"_You know who is the spy?_"

"_Yes, but this information isn't for free_", said Harry with a grin.

Draco leaned towards Harry and gave him a long deep kiss. 

"_How is that for a payment?_" asked Draco.

"_You can do better then this_", Harry mentioned with a grin.

"_I can, but not tonight_"

"_And why is that?_" asked Harry bemused. 

"_Because first I want the name of the spy and his head_", said Draco with a devilish smile. 

He looked at Harry and gave him a smile from which nightmares are made off.

Harry sighed and asked "_so, what are we doing tonight Draco?_" 

"_Trying to take over the world?_" Draco offered.

Harry laughed and said "come on you, we have a spy to catch." 

*****

Harry came back to the common room to find Hermione asleep on one of the chairs.

He didn't want to wake her up. He started to go up the stairs when he heard 

"_Harry is that you, I've been waiting for you, we need to talk_".

"_It seems like this is the only thing I do today_"

"_Harry, I mean it"_

"_O.K. talk_"

"_I wanted the chance to talk to you alone without Ron finding out_" 

"_I appreciate it_", said Harry and sat next to Hermione.

"_Is it still about breaking up with Draco_" 

"_Not quite_"

"_So explain it to me_"

"_I talked to him today, he told me everything that happened ever since he stepped of the platform 9 and ¾_".

"_So, tell me, do you believe him?_"

"_Yea, I think I do_"

"_Are you going to get back together?_" asked Hermione with anticipation. Talking with Harry was like talking to a girl. 

Harry sighed, "_I don't know but I certainly hope so_". 

"_Have you told him who the spy is?_"

"_Yes I did_", said Harry carefully not able to ignore the almost frightening look on Hermione's face.

"_Good, so when are we going hunting_"

"_Wow, stop right there, you are not going anywhere. Besides he is one and there are two of us_"

"_Oh well. I bet you two brave man don't need a weak, small woman like me to stumble upon_", said Hermione sarcastically. And whispered "_I hope you get a black eye_".

"_Herm', please you know what I meant_"

"_Oh alright_"

"_Good girl, now off to bed_"

"_Harry, what would Draco say?_"

"_Hermione.._"

"_Just kidding_"

*****

(A few days later)

Harry woke up with a start, he felt someone leaning on top of him. He quickly reacted and threw the person flying to the far wall. 

After jumping to his feet, he discovered that the person was no other then Colin who at the moment was sitting next to the wall still holding his camera in his hands…

~*~*~*~*~

Sorry all of my chapters are so short it's just was the perfect place to stop. So why was Collin in Harry's room? Why he had a camera? All that and more in the next chapter.

Thanx' to my beta reader Liat. 

****

Thanx' to: **Padfoot lover**, **Nykto** (lucius will make his appirance in the end of the story … vote if you want him dead), **Pheonixx** (thanx' but I'm curius, do you usualy read first the third chapter and then the second or is it a one time thing), **Allie Potter** (use your imagination ^_^ ), **Ruca-Chan**, **Just silver** (thanx', glad you like it), **Death & A Kitten**, **Prongs**.

And myself. 


	5. The confess

"what the hall are you doing here ****

A/N- Hi people, I love you all (those who reviewed) and…

I need you to vote for something for me. 

  1. Do you want me to elaborate about the boys meetings or not.

  2. Do you want Lucius dead eventually.

Vote, vote… and don't forget to review (or else..). 

****

Warning- you should know by now.

****

Disclaimer- I own nothing. : (

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter five:

The confess

*****

"_What the hall are you doing here?_", Harry exclaimed.

"_Just wanted to take a pic' of you Harry, asleep, alone_"

"_What the hall do you mean by that_"

"_Don't play dumb with me Harry, it doesn't suit you_"

"_You should know_" Harry muttered angrily.

"_So, where is your knight in shiny armor now, ah Harry?_"

"_Right here_", came a voice behind Colin.

Collin turned around and saw Draco leaning against the wall, where he was only a few moments ago.

"_Draco, what the fuck are you doing in here?_", exclaimed Colin.

"_Hunting_"

Collin swallowed hard and asked:

"_How do you know the password_"

Draco and Harry exchanged looks and then both laughed at the innocence of the question.

"_Would you like to have a 3 seconds start, before we're coming after you?_", Draco questioned with an evil grin spread on his face.

Colin looked at Draco for a moment then looked at Harry who had a similar grin on his face, and started to run.

"_Something tells me he doesn't want to play with us_", said Harry smiling wildly and started to run after Colin, pulling his invisibility clock along the way.

Draco grinned "_then we are just gonna have to make him, now would we_" he said catching up on Harry and yelling an invisibility spell. 

*****

Colin ran the fast he could, thinking to himself:

_I'm such an idiot, how could I do it to Harry_

He wasn't paying attention to the way he was running at, and stumbled upon someone's half eaten banana. 

Colin end up flying a few meters before landing exactly into Draco's already opened hands. 

"_Well, hello my dear, what can I do for you?_", said Draco. 

"_I know_", said Harry pinning Collin to the wall.

"_How about telling us why were you following me and Draco? For who? And for how much?_"

"_Don't forget the pic', what about all those pictures he took of us together, and you in the shower_". Added Draco.

"_He did what?_" exclaimed Harry. "_How come I never heard about it before_".

"_Let it go Harry_" said Draco and whispered to Colin's ear "_I want those pictures_"

"_Fine, start talking_" said Harry dangerously to Collin. 

After a moment of silence Draco kicked Collin in the ribs.

"_Time's up_" said Draco and smiled "_Let's do it my way_".

"_Wait_", Collin yelled. "I'll talk"

"_I did it because I .. I loved Harry and I knew I could never have him. I guess I wanted him to myself and when I realized I can't have him I said to myself:_

"_If I can't have him no one could. _

I know what you're thinking, because of his stupid childish approach we suffered so much pain."

"_And I thought he didn't realize that_", Harry interrupted.

"_And double the pain part_", added Draco. 

"_You were at the pain part_", said Harry and gestured Colin to continue.

"_You know what, it wasn't even about the money, just to see the look on your face when you came back to the school. The hurt and the pain on your face I wanted you to feel how I felt, especially when you thought that Draco left you for another_".

"_You thought I left you for another?_" interrupted Draco.

"_The thought might crossed my mind_", said Harry.

"_How could you thought I would ever…_. " Draco started but was interrupted by Harry telling him to let it go.

"_Are you done?_" asked Collin annoyed. And got a kick in the ribs from Draco for the comment. 

"_So who hired you?_" continued harry ignoring Collin's pain.

"_It was Lucius Malfoy_ " Collin whispered.

"_And now for the most important question of all_" said Draco "_Who's got the pic' now?_"

"_That would be me_", said Colin. I was kind of planing to publish them in the yearbook.

This time it was Harry's turn to kick Collin. Draco looked at Harry, grinned and said:

"_Honey, you have nothing to be ashamed of_".

"_Shut up and lets go get those pic' back_".

*****

Draco was sitting in the Sleteryn's common room, reading a book. It was already after hours and he found himself wandering what was Harry doing at the moment. After a few unsuccessful tries of concentrating in the book Draco found himself being drawn to Harry's room.

Since Draco couldn't ignore the urge to visit Harry, he took his wand, cast an invisibility spell and headed to Gryfindor tower. 

*****

Harry was sound asleep in his bed back in the 7th year boy's dormitory, when he felt somebody's presence in the room. He slowly opened his eyes to find…

~*~*~*~

Thanx' to **Liat **my beta. We both suck in grammar and some spelling. And yesterday we probably flank our final English exam. 

Thanx' to: **Nikto** (a sequel I don't know it depends how much you want me to elaborate the meetings between the boys and how many chapters there will be eventually), **Padfoot Lover** (what about if you were naked and your b/f or g/f would be taking the pic'?), **CrystalStarGuardian** (you should talk, where is your next chapter? Btw I reviewed all your chapters, bad reviewer, bad, bad, bad!), **Allie Potter** (thank you my faithful reviewer ^_^ so are you a boy or a girl, now I'm curious, I'm saying you're a girl), **Just Silver** (all will be reviled. Btw I wanted to ask you how old are you?), **Serena** (thanx' for reviewing all the chapters. Btw as it turns out you were thinking strait enough).

And a great thanx' to myself (for motivation). 


	6. Warnings & Confessions

He slowly opened his eyes to find…  ****

A/N- Hi people. By your choice I'll start to elaborate about the boys meetings but only starting from chapter 9, because I've wrote the ones before.

Oh and Lucius is a done for it.

I got confused in some point and wrote bemused instead of amused so if you see it in the text now you know what it supposed to be.

Read and enjoy!

****

Warning- Slash story. You got to know it by now.

****

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter six:

Warnings and confessions

*****

He slowly opened his eyes to find… 

A huge black dog jumping on him and licking his face. 

"Hi Sirius", Harry managed to say, "you need a diet you're heavy"

"Now that's offensive", said Sirius after transforming back into a human form.

"Sorry", said Harry sighing in relief.

"Never mind that. I came here to warn you. I heard that Lucius Malfoy is planing an attack on you because his son had betrayed him, don't ask me why you because I honestly don't know".

"I do", said harry and the added "Sirius, we need to talk".

"Go ahead son, I'm listening. What is on your mind?"

"You remember last year when you weren't around for long periods of time, well I felt very lonely and I kind of drifted apart from Ron and Hermione. The thing is that I found comfort in … In …"

"It's all right Harry, you know I'll love you no matter what!"

"I know Sirius. Well the person I found comfort in was … Draco Malfoy"

There was an embarrassing silence. And then Harry said:

"I'm sorry"

"Oh Harry no, don't feel guilty, I suspected it for a while but I didn't dare asking"

"Thanx' Sirius I feel much better now, I don't like keeping secrets from you"

"Can I ask just one question? How is .." Sirius started but was interrupted by Harry saying "No".

Sirius grinned and said "O.K. suit yourself. Be careful Harry, take care". On those words Sirius transformed back into a dog and snack out of the room.

*****

Draco was walking down the hall on his way to Gryffindor tower passing by teachers, Ms. Norris and surprisingly one huge black dog.

Draco came to the tower, gave the fat lady the password and got in. He came into the 7th year boy's dormitory and headed strait to Harry's bed.

He called Harry's name to see wherever he's awake, then leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss. 

Draco climbed onto Harry's bed and lay next to him he put a sound proof spell around Harry's bed, then took off the invisibility spell. 

During all that time Harry was in the process of waking up and by the time he did Draco was already visible and kissing every piss of Harry's skin that wasn't covered by clothes (which wasn't so hard btw because Harry slept in his underwear).

Harry took Draco's face in his hands and gave Draco the longest, deepest most wonderful kiss he could. Draco was gasping for air when Harry's lips moved down his neck and continued caressing Draco's gentle skin moving lower and lower. 

*****

(Few hours later)

It was 5 am in the morning. Harry woke up to find Draco curled up next to him his arm on Harry's chest and his leg between his.

Draco looked so peaceful for a change. It was a while since the last time he yelled in his sleep. 

Harry kissed Draco to wake him up whispering softly to his year "Wake up love".

"Five more minutes mum" Draco was mumbling. Harry had to restrain himself from laughing.

"You have to get up or we would get caught," said Harry still tempted to laugh.

"I'm up" Draco mumbled and slowly opened his eyes to find Harry's bemused expression.

"I can see that, just kidding" he got a glare from Draco for this comment. 

"Well, its about time" Harry said like an annoyed mother.

Draco smiled and got up to a siting position. He leaned and kissed Harry. 

He found his underwear and slipped them on. After looking for his shirt he remembered Harry ripped it last night in the heat of the moment. 

He put his pants on and slipped his school robs over himself, got up gave Harry last kiss put an invisibility spell on himself and got out.

Draco was congratulating himself on another successful sneaking in and out of Harry's room but he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him.

~*~*~*~ 

I know it's short, but I'm out of ideas at the moment. Sorry. So, what is Lucius planing? Who saw Draco? All that and more after you'll guess for yourself. 

Thanx' to Liat, my beta. 

The thank you list: Pheonixx, CrystalStarGuardian, Maggie (definitely Draco), Beckytiger (to many questions, you will find out. Oh and I'll look at you stories as soon as I'll find time. Promise!), Allie Potter (because of the way you write), Just Silver (you have a nice imagination for a 15 year old).

I almost forgot myself. 


	7. Ron

It was a cold night and ron was laying on his bad with his eyes closed but he couln't fall asleep ****

A/N- hey people, I'm sorry that it takes me awhile to post new chapters and this time I have a good excuse. My com' broke down.

That is all.

Read , review and enjoy!

****

Warning- I'm not going to say it again. 

****

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter seven:

Ron.

*****

It was a cold night and Ron was laying on his bad with his eyes closed but he couldn't fall asleep. He looked down and saw Harry asleep. 

_Finally, some quiet_, he thought to himself.

It was a while since Srius left and Harry fell asleep almost immediately after. Ron on the other hand was to troubled to fall asleep he had just found out what was troubling Harry. 

If you asked him a few days ago whether or not he wanted to know what was troubling Harry he would have said yes in a heart- beat. But now, after he heard it with his very own ears he doubted the answer would remain the same. 

He was definitely upset. It wasn't the fact that Harry was gay that troubled him he had suspected it for a while, it's just that he always thought of himself as open minded person and conveyed that massage to Harry. 

Suddenly realization came to Ron's mind. He felt betrayed. 

While Ron was analyzing his life, Harry's, Draco's and what's in between, the door opened slightly.

Ron heard a familiar voice calling softly for Harry to wake up. At that moment Ron wished to be anywhere but there.

_Oh dear god_

He thought to himself.

_Why me, what have I done to disserve this torture_. 

But his fear of hearing something he would later have nightmares about was in vain. He realized Draco put a sound prove spell around Harry's bed.

Ron, whose mind refused to take a brake stayed awake 'till morning.

He looked occasionally down on Harry's bed, which was a mistake. 

He occasionally spotted arms, legs, well more then he ever wanted to see from either Harry or Draco.

In the morning he spotted Draco sneaking out of the room. Strangely, or maybe not so strangely without his shirt. 

Ron lay back on his bed. He felt torn between a variety of feelings. Guilt for eavesdropping to a very intimate conversation between Harry and Sirius, anger towards Harry for not telling him about his relationship with Draco. But the most confusing one was envy, which he couldn't explain.

Ron took a look at Harry who was lying in his bed with his eyes closed with a smug spread on his face.

_How can I stand between that?_.

*****

Harry got up feeling extremely happy he went to wake up Ron, but Ron was no longer in his bad.

Harry looked at Ron's empty bed and thought:

_I wonder if he knows_

He dismissed that thought and continued his morning ritual. 

As he got down for breakfast and noticed Ron wasn't there either. He went to sit next to Hermione. 

He sat quiet for a while, but then he suddenly turned towards Hermione and asked:

"_Have you seen Ron today?_"

"_Yea, he got out just a few moments before you came in_", said Hermione with as much innocence as she could master.

"_You're not telling me something_", said Harry.

Hermione sighed and muttered "_He found out your little secret_"

"_Oh shit_", Harry exclaimed. 

"_Harry, watch your language_", Hermione said.

"_Herm', it's Ron and it's not a little secret_" Harry lowered his voice noticing that people began to stare.

"_Can you really blame him_" said Hermione and continued "_it's not enough that your best friend is gay. There is also that little thing of your lover being Ron's greatest enemy and to top that you didn't tell him because you were to scared he wouldn't understand, which comes to show that you don't trust him_"

"_You're right_". Harry got up turned around and walked out of the great hall.

*****

As the day went by Harry discovered Ron was constantly trying to avoid him. 

The last two classes before lunch were double Potions. 

They were working with extremely dangerous and rare ingredients, and had to sit in quartets to perform the potion. 

Hermione who sat next to Ron joined Draco and Harry with an unsuccessful attempt to make peace between Harry and Ron.

They were working quietly and Harry was throwing stolen glances at Ron, who was shooting suspicious glances between Snape and Hermione like he was trying to decide which one to kill first. 

Yet he never once looked at Harry.

Harry decided he would find Ron after lunch and clear things out.

After double potions was over every one gone to lunch. The silence was unbearable and so were Hermione's pathetic tries to make Harry and Ron talk to each other.

As the dinner ended Ron got up and went outside the great hall. Harry got up and followed him outside.

Ron knew Harry was following him and quickened his step. As they neared the lake Harry came close enough to Ron and yelled:

"_Ron wait up, we need to talk_"

"_We have noting to talk about_", yelled Ron coming to a stop and turning around.

"_Yes, we do, and you know it. You can't just get up one morning and say **what a beautiful morning, what should I do on this glorious morning, oh, I know won't talk to Harry for starters**_".

"_Oh, so now you care but when it comes to telling your best friend your secret it's **I can't trust him**_"

"_Ok, you know what, I'll talk to you later. It's clearly that you are in no state to listen to a voice of reason_" Harry yelled back, turned around and went to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron waited for a while and then headed back as well. 

Neither of them had noticed eyes watching them from a far. 

~*~*~*~

Thanx' to Liat my beta. 

The tank you list: **Pheonixx**, **Nykto** (I haven't started to elaborate yet. Oh, I hate those levender and parvati .. don't want them in my story!), **Ruka- Chan** (I can't and I won't allow lucius to "use" harry!), **Allie Potter** (than'x), **Maandy**, **CrystalStarGuardian** (good, you deserve it, you were bad), **Just Silver **(you have been forgiven). 

And myself for being my most faithful reviewer.


	8. The talk

Harry was sitting alone in the common room ****

A/N- ^_^ read, review, enjoy!

Oh, I like dark eyes leave me alone people.

****

Warning- slash story. I'm a devoted Harry/Draco shipper.

****

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter eight 

The talk

*****

Harry was sitting alone in the common room. 

He decided to skip Potions 'cause the last thing he could bare hearing was Snape barking at him for messing up another potion. 

_If it wasn't for Draco I would have failed a long time ago_ he thought to himself.

_Draco. He is going to kick Ron's arse if he hears about this, he could never let things go_

While Harry was sitting and rearranging his thoughts the common room's door swung open and Ron crawled in covered with blue marks and a bloody nose. 

Harry got up and rushed towards him forgetting he was ever mad at him.

"_What happened_?" he asked handing Ron something to atop the bleeding.

"_Your boyfriend, that's what happened_", answered Ron completely calm.

"_Why would Draco do something like that_?" asked harry slightly surprised.

"_Let's just say, it was his way of showing me you were right and I was wrong_" answered Ron.

"_How did he know_?" 

"_As I understand it, he overheard us while he was following you_" said Ron trying to sound sarcastic. 

"_So who won the argument_?" asked harry with a smirk. 

"_Let's put it this way: I wish I could say you should see the other guy_", said Ron smiling for the first time.

"_Harry, you are my best friend, you can tell me everything. I don't know why I was so upset about the whole thing, I'm sorry_."

"_You have been forgiven_," said Harry and smiled.

"_There was something I was meaning to ask you. As my best friend what do you think, leather or handcuffs_?"

"_Harry! I did not need that mental image in my head!_"

Harry grinned and said "_why is it that my best friend never likes my boyfriends_?"

"_You're spending way to much time with Draco and Hermione_", Ron stated.

"_By the way I was meaning to ask you, is everything all right between you two_?" asked Harry sounding a bit concerned.

"_There is nothing between me and Draco_!" stated Ron trying not to laugh.

"_Ron, I mean it_," said harry.

"_What makes you say that_?" Ron mumbled.

"_I guess it's the fact you stopped waking me at night trying to snick out of our room and into the girls dormitory. But mostly the fact that Hermione stopped waking me at night while looking for your bed and coming to mine each time by mistake_" said Harry emphasizing the *by mistake* part.

"_Forget about it, we will work it out_"

"_Already forgotten, but there was something else I wanted to ask you_." 

"_Ask away, but promise it won't lead to a near death experience_." 

"_I just wanted to know how are your nightmares, do you still have them_?"

"_They got worse, now instead of dreaming about Snape and McGonagall, I dream of Snape and .. Myself_" 

Ron said in a tormented voice "_I haven't slept for a week_".

Harry was about to burst out laughing but then he looked carefully at Ron and asked:

"_Is there any chance you were asleep yesterday between the hours of let say 2 am and 5 am_" he looked at Ron who gave him a smile, which made Harry blush.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

*****

Draco was sitting in the Slythrin common room thinking. 

He had a book open on his lap and he was holding a letter he read it again and again and then he read it some more. 

It was a letter from his mother.

He opened the letter and read it again.

****

Dear Draco,

I overheard some very disturbing news. 

I believe you should know your father is planing an attack on you and the Potter boy.

The place and the time of the attack are still unknown.

Take care of yourself and your friend.

I'll get back to you as soon as I find out more.

Love you forever,

Mother.

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He decided to get back to his book in order to distract his mind of things.

He just read the headline "**how to make your own handcuffs**" when Pency Parkinson stuck her nose into the book and said:

"_Oh, kinky. I'm up for it if you are_"

"_Sod off_", said Draco with a fake smile.

"_And why is that_" she continued.

"_I despise you_" Draco continued answering with the same smile.

"_Don't you think I'm sexy_" she continued.

"_I think Snape is sexier then you_"

"_You don't have to love me_"

"_No need to worry about that happening_" (still smiling)

"_I'll sleep with you, I want to have your children_!" she tried her last resort.

"_I'm gay_" answered Draco with even a wider smile.

"_Nobody is perfect_" said Pency and smiled at him.

Draco's smile faded and he said "_what Is the matter with you woman, leave me alone_!" he picked up his book and run away from Pancy who was still waving at him and blowing kisses.

Draco was headed to the library where he hoped to get some peace and quiet.

As he reached the library he saw something that made him think (it didn't happen very often).

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at one of the tables talking and doing their homework while behind one of the shelves stood Snape observing them.

~*~*~*~ 

Thanx' to my beta. You wouldn't be able to read it without her. (she added that)

Thanx' to: **Nikto **(so I like dark eyes, so what :P ), **Just Silver **(you did good, you've earned my love ^_^ ), **Emily** (than'x), **Kat **(keep reading and you'll find out), **Allie Potter**, **Bright Star **(not English and I'm not gonna tell you), **Yulia **(I finally got to you, thanx'), **Supergirl**. 


	9. Snape

He stood there for a while observing, when snipe turned around and caught his eye ****

A/N- hi people, than'x to all the reviewers, I love you guys!

This is another pointless chapter, which doesn't revile any useful information.

Enjoy!

****

Warning- Slash story, you got to know it by now.

****

Disclaimer- See chapter one.

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter nine

Snape

*****

He stood there for a while observing, when Snape turned around and caught his eye.

Draco determined in his mind to find out whether his suspicions were true, stormed towards Snape without even braking eye contact.

Draco took a few large steps and in the next moment he and Snape were standing face to face.

They stood like that without saying a word staring at each other, when Draco started:

"_Who is it you're spaying after him for_?"

"_I would have to say myself_"

"_What would you want with him_?" said Draco calmly not even blinking in the process.

"_I want him_!" said Snape and regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

Draco leaped at him hitting him and pinned him to the floor, whispering in his ear,

"_You won't have him, not if I got something to say about it_"

The stunned Snape returned to his senses and threw Draco off him. He performed the body lock course over Draco moments before Harry arrived at the scene, and yelled (Snape),

"_What is the meter with you boy_" and as an after thought added "_What do you care what becomes of the Weasley boy_?"

Draco's eyes widened and then he almost felt remorse. (But this is Draco we're talking about)

Snape, who caught the look in Draco's eyes, leaned over Draco and said "_Yes I do know your secret and no, I don't care, not enough to spy for your pathetic excuse for a father_".

Fortunately, their little argument was heard only by the librarian and Harry who sensed something was wrong in the way Draco looked when he was talking with Snape.

Harry came running to stand next to Draco and asked:

"_What is the meter? What has he done, sir_?"

Snape smiled and said:

"_Detention both of you in my class tonight_"

"_What_?" exclaimed Harry "_But, that's not fair_!"

"_There is no such thing as fair in life" _said Snape with a smile "_You should know it better then anyone else_".

"_Finite incantium_" said Snape and released Draco.

Draco got up, dusted off his robes and before harry could say anything else said:

"_We'll be there_".

*****

Harry was sitting in his dormitory thinking about the events of the afternoon.

He couldn't understand why was Draco arguing with Snape and why he gave up without a fight when it came to the detention.

As he was thinking aloud, something happened that made him jump, he heard a scream from the girls dormitory.

He stormed out side and got into the girl's dormitory. 

"_Hermione, are you all right_?"

"_Get out both of you_" Hermione yelled and threw something at him. 

Only then Harry understood what happened. 

Hermione was standing in one corner of the room covered with nothing but a towel. 

He saw Draco standing behind a bed trying to save himself from a flying hairdryer.

"_What are you doing here, Draco_?"

"_I was trying to find you and I got the wrong room_" answered Draco.

"_And you expect him to believe that_" said Hermione "_you come to his room almost 3 times a week_".

"_She's right you know_," said Harry with a smirk.

"_Traitor_" said Draco and then tried to explain.

"_It's easier to find your room in the dark because of Nevile's snores_", said Draco "_And I also saw Weasley leaving your room so I guessed this was the boys dormitory_".

Hermione blushed and yelled, "_Get out of here_".

Draco put an invisibility spell on himself and he and Harry stormed out of the room saving their lives.

*****

Draco and harry came into Harry's room and Draco let himself be seen again and gave Harry a kiss that weakened his knees, not noticing the astonished face of Seamus looking at him from his bed.

_I should really lay off those chocolates_ (Filed with liqueur) Seamus thought to himself.

Harry who didn't noticed Seamus either puled Draco closer and felt his erection rising he provoked Draco a bit nibbling on his ear his soft kisses finding their way from his ear and down his neck, listening to Draco's moans, when suddenly he stopped.

"_Why did you stop_?" asked Draco catching his breath.

(I was so tempted to stop here)

"_Because we need to get to our detention_" said Harry and smiled.

"_I hate you_!" said Draco looking hurt.

"_I know_", said Harry still smiling.

"_And I hate Snape_!" added Draco.

"_You hate everybody_", said Harry.

"_And this is a bad thing_" said Draco with a grin.

"_Come on bitch_" said Draco to Harry.

"_Don't call me that_", said Harry annoyed.

"_Does that mean next time you're on top_"

"_Oh, shut up and lets go_" said Harry dragging him outside.

*****

As they were on their way to the dungeons they saw Hermione walking back to the tower mumbling under her nose "Why can't I ever fall in love with a straight guy?"

They stood by the door arguing who would open the door first. 

Draco got tired after 2 minutes and opened the door.

An interesting sight welcomed them..

~*~*~*~ 

BTW, that last talk between Harry and Draco, I actually talk this way with my b/f.

I have no idea why Snape was in this chapter. It was either because I needed someone to … not gonna tell you, read the next chapter to find out. Mostly I just wanted Draco to beat him up a bit.

Thanx' to Liat. (I love you in my own twisted kind of way .. ^_^ .. )

Thanx' to: **BrightStar**, **Allie Potter**, **Emily**, **Yulia**, **Ruka- Chan**, **Just Silver**, **Erica.**

**__**

Sorry for not answering any of your questions, but I had troubles with my com' and I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could. 


	10. I don't remember

Lets just say they could have lived without ever seeing snape in his shorts

A/N- it's been a long time!

Warning- you know!

Disclaimer- not mine, j.k.rowling's.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 10

The pointless talk

*****

Lets just say they could have lived without ever seeing Snape in his shorts.

As they opened the door, Ron burst out screaming "my eyes, my eyes, I can't see, oh, the horror".

Draco closed the door and said:

"_Something tells me you should have opened the door_"

"_Wait, give me a few moments. I still can't shake that image of Snape in shorts out of my mind_".

"_Yea, poor Weasley_"

While they were talking Snape's voice called them to come in.

Harry opened the door this time and they came in.

"_Sit down both of you_", said Snape.

"_Oh, sir…. Can I ask something_", said Draco grinning widely.

"_What brings me to one of the things I wanted to say. You haven't seen anything!…do I make myself clear_?"

"_Crystal_" said harry trying not to look at snape's killer gaze.

Suddenly Draco started to laugh "no way, this is to good to just let is sly"

"_Draco_!" Harry whispered and was instantly shushed by Draco saying:

"_Shut up love_. _The men are talking_".

"_Hey_!" yelled harry, but he was ignored.

"_I see_", said Snape "_what do you want_?"

"_Information_" said Draco and gave Snape the most innocent smile he could master.

"_And this is the second reason I wanted to see you_".

"_We're listening_," said harry.

"_There is going to be an attack, on both of you_"

"_Been there, done that_" said Draco looking bored.

"_So you've heard_"

"_We heard about the attack but can you tell us any details concerning the attack_," said harry while 

taking over the conversation (we all know that Draco isn't the sirious tape).

"_I can't tell you more then I already did, as you well know I'm not the most trusted person among the _

death eaters"

"_I imagine so. But if you hear something about the attack, I would like to know it_"

"_As much as I hate it, I will_".

"_Well, now that was a total waste of a perfectly good gossip_," said Draco moving his attention from his tortured beetle to the conversation.

"_Can we go now_?" asked harry with a slight smile.

"_Yea, I have some Ravenclaw torturing to catch up with_," Draco added with a fake smile.

"_Yes you may and the faster, the better_!" said Snape.

They practically run out of the room letting their laugher to take over them. After all it's not every day that you see your teacher trying a sexual abuse on a fellow student. (It is in my school)

*****

Ron entered his dormitory still looking stunned and mumbling to himself

"_It didn't happen_"

He sat on his bed and his eye caught Seamus looking quite similar to himself. He was also mumbling things to himself but Ron couldn't understand what they were (see chapter 9 for the answer ^_^). 

Seamus looked down at Ron and caught his eye then smiled and said:

"_If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine_" Ron looked as if he was considering the offer for a second

But then said:

"_I'll pass_" 

Seamus looked disappointed then said:

"_Too bad I really wanted to tell you mine_"

Ron laughed and asked Seamus "_aren't you supposed to be on some sort of a date with those Ravenclaw twins_?"

"_Yea I was. but then somehow the guy found out that I'm b. sexual and not gay when he some me kissing his sister. Go figure_"

"_You're something you know that_," said Ron laughing.

"_Care to find out for yourself_" said Seamus while jumping of his bed and approaching Ron.

"_What do you your_…." Ron wasn't able to finish his sentence because of Seamus, whose lips were currently pressed to Ron's. 

As they were kissing the door opened and Hermione entered saying:

"_Ron I'm sorry I ran away like that I just_…" the words as if shuddered to the sight that welcomed her. 

Hermione screamed and stormed out of the room yelling 

"_That's it. Ron Weasley we're through_!".

~*~*~*~

How is that for you? No cliff- hanger this time. 

So… what will Ron do, who will he choose? (Snape, Seamus, Hermione) all that and more on the next chapter of "what lays beneath".

Than'x to my beta Liat. 


	11. I don't remember

Lets just say they could have lived without ever seeing snape in his shorts

A/N- it's been a long time!

Warning- you know!

Disclaimer- not mine, j.k.rowling's.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 10

The pointless talk

*****

Lets just say they could have lived without ever seeing Snape in his shorts.

As they opened the door, Ron burst out screaming "my eyes, my eyes, I can't see, oh, the horror".

Draco closed the door and said:

"_Something tells me you should have opened the door_"

"_Wait, give me a few moments. I still can't shake that image of Snape in shorts out of my mind_".

"_Yea, poor Weasley_"

While they were talking Snape's voice called them to come in.

Harry opened the door this time and they came in.

"_Sit down both of you_", said Snape.

"_Oh, sir…. Can I ask something_", said Draco grinning widely.

"_What brings me to one of the things I wanted to say. You haven't seen anything!…do I make myself clear_?"

"_Crystal_" said harry trying not to look at snape's killer gaze.

Suddenly Draco started to laugh "no way, this is to good to just let is sly"

"_Draco_!" Harry whispered and was instantly shushed by Draco saying:

"_Shut up love_. _The men are talking_".

"_Hey_!" yelled harry, but he was ignored.

"_I see_", said Snape "_what do you want_?"

"_Information_" said Draco and gave Snape the most innocent smile he could master.

"_And this is the second reason I wanted to see you_".

"_We're listening_," said harry.

"_There is going to be an attack, on both of you_"

"_Been there, done that_" said Draco looking bored.

"_So you've heard_"

"_We heard about the attack but can you tell us any details concerning the attack_," said harry while 

taking over the conversation (we all know that Draco isn't the sirious tape).

"_I can't tell you more then I already did, as you well know I'm not the most trusted person among the _

death eaters"

"_I imagine so. But if you hear something about the attack, I would like to know it_"

"_As much as I hate it, I will_".

"_Well, now that was a total waste of a perfectly good gossip_," said Draco moving his attention from his tortured beetle to the conversation.

"_Can we go now_?" asked harry with a slight smile.

"_Yea, I have some Ravenclaw torturing to catch up with_," Draco added with a fake smile.

"_Yes you may and the faster, the better_!" said Snape.

They practically run out of the room letting their laugher to take over them. After all it's not every day that you see your teacher trying a sexual abuse on a fellow student. (It is in my school)

*****

Ron entered his dormitory still looking stunned and mumbling to himself

"_It didn't happen_"

He sat on his bed and his eye caught Seamus looking quite similar to himself. He was also mumbling things to himself but Ron couldn't understand what they were (see chapter 9 for the answer ^_^). 

Seamus looked down at Ron and caught his eye then smiled and said:

"_If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine_" Ron looked as if he was considering the offer for a second

But then said:

"_I'll pass_" 

Seamus looked disappointed then said:

"_Too bad I really wanted to tell you mine_"

Ron laughed and asked Seamus "_aren't you supposed to be on some sort of a date with those Ravenclaw twins_?"

"_Yea I was. but then somehow the guy found out that I'm b. sexual and not gay when he some me kissing his sister. Go figure_"

"_You're something you know that_," said Ron laughing.

"_Care to find out for yourself_" said Seamus while jumping of his bed and approaching Ron.

"_What do you your_…." Ron wasn't able to finish his sentence because of Seamus, whose lips were currently pressed to Ron's. 

As they were kissing the door opened and Hermione entered saying:

"_Ron I'm sorry I ran away like that I just_…" the words as if shuddered to the sight that welcomed her. 

Hermione screamed and stormed out of the room yelling 

"_That's it. Ron Weasley we're through_!".

~*~*~*~

How is that for you? No cliff- hanger this time. 

So… what will Ron do, who will he choose? (Snape, Seamus, Hermione) all that and more on the next chapter of "what lays beneath".

Than'x to my beta Liat. 


	12. never mind

"what is the matter with me

A/N- O.K, I believe there was a mistake with f.f and my new chapter wasn't in the list and there is a chapter that comes 2 times.

I would write a thank you list but none of you back stabbing …… reviewed. 

I hate you all!!!

Enjoy!

Warning- slash

Disclaimer- non of it is mine.

~*~*~*~

"_What is the matter with me_? 

__

Is it the Red hair? 

__

It might be, no it can't. 

Fred and Gorge has a Red hair and Snape never tried to rape them, did he? 

__

Anyway maybe it's something about me, maybe there is something wrong with me and they sense it." 

Ron was thinking out loud and ignored Harry and Draco who were sitting in the room minding their own business. 

Well Harry was. 

Draco on the other hand kept throwing nasty remarks like: 

"_Maybe Snape just wanted to show you his new underwear_", or "_Have you ever sensed the urge to come to Snape's office and tell him **I want to rock your world**_".

He was instantly shushed by Harry who tried hard to disguise his laugher.

Ron kept talking to himself and ignored Draco's remarks.

Draco soon got bored and was writing a plan to get back at Pansy for torturing him. As soon as he was done, he recruited Harry and gave him a mission.

Harry was protesting until he read the plan and said:

"_Turn her into what? No way. We are going to spend the rest of our life in detention_"

While they were going through the plan, Ron got out of the room and went to try and talk to Hermione.

It was lunch time and the room was empty. 

After a while Harry noticed this fact and lad Draco towards the bed. They both lay down on the bed and Draco drew the curtains.

Harry unfastened Draco's rubs and took off his as well. Draco was constantly complaining on the lack of creativity and tried to convince Harry to act like a stripper. 

Harry tried to make Draco shut up and was distracting him. 

His kisses covered Draco's body not leaving an untouched place. He was gently moving up and down on top of Draco slightly kissing and biting his lower lip. His hands were unzipping Draco's pans and pulling them down. His tongue was moving from Draco's chest down lower and lower, which made Draco moan and bag Harry for more.

Draco tried helplessly to pull Harry closer, hold him, gain back control over his body, but was denied this satisfaction by Harry who pinned Draco's hands to the bed and was pushing Draco closer and closer to his limit. 

(That was good admit it!)

*****

Ron was standing by Hermione's door thinking what should he say.

_How on earth would I be able to explain that he's not gay and that all the day events were accidents_

He stood by her door for a few minutes and then said:

"_Herm', are you there? I need to talk to you_"

"_Go away_" came the answer.

"_You got to listen to me, it wasn't my fault_"

"_Yea right! You accidentally tripped and felt on Seamus and your lips got stucked. Am I right so far_"

"_Herm' please_" Ron said.

"_No, just go away_"

Ron turned around and went away thinking he would come back and try again tomorrow.

*****

Lunch was over and so was the boys little adventure. They were laying dressed in bed and getting ready for their transfiguration class. 

Draco turned to Harry and suddenly asked:

"_How did you know about the attack_?"

"Now you're asking", said Harry with a smile.

"I was busy" answered Draco returning the smile.

"Sirius told me."

"That Sirius is a one lucky dog," said Draco with a smile.

"How about you, how did you know?"

"My mom sent me a letter."

"How much do you know?"

"As much as you"

"I understand. Come on now we should start heading for transfiguration"

"I'm hungry", said Draco.

"I'm too tired," answered Harry with a grin.

"Not for that…although…" Draco said grinning widely.

"I was just kidding. Besides there is nothing I can do. We missed lunch"

"I hate you!" 

"I know" finished Harry and kissed Draco stopping him from saying the last word as he usually did.

They got out of the room. There was no one even near the Gryffindor tower as they made their way to their next lesson.

~*~*~*~

Than'x to my beta Liat. (which also was the only one who reviewed) 


End file.
